


Happy Accident

by PhoenixHare



Series: whiterose_69min [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, whiterose_69min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHare/pseuds/PhoenixHare
Summary: Weiss couldn't wait to get out of the farm until she met someone.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: whiterose_69min [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Happy Accident

When Weiss asked to not work at the office over the summer, she did not expect her father to place her on the farmlands, picking strawberries for long hours. She wanted a different kind of experience than sitting for hours on end in a chair, punching numbers all day. But she also didn’t want to be on her feet for hours on end, picking whatever category the strawberry fell under these days.

It was finally her break, and she strongly considered not going back. After a-month-and-a-half worth of this cycle, Weiss had enough. She didn’t know what she wanted, but this definitely wasn’t it. Neither was a cozy office job. Weiss used her breaks to try to figure out a future for herself, and what it was she wanted out of her life.

She let out a sigh and took a drink of water and a bite of her turkey sandwich. It was then when she saw a young woman, scanning the strawberry plants on the fields she tended to that day. The farm had been a place where often visitors would come and pick various fruits and vegetables for themselves, able to buy whatever they can fit into a bag of their choosing. In her month of working there, Weiss often saw this woman come buy the strawberry fields to pick as many strawberries as she could into a small bag. Seeing her did bring some sense of joy to Weiss. It was nice to see someone her own age come to pick strawberries, especially since Weiss’s work would be cut down significantly and Weiss could enjoy being outdoors.

The woman had picked a few strawberries for herself before she noticed Weiss watching her. She turned to Weiss, “Hey, do you work here? I was wondering if you can help me out?”

Weiss looked around and then pointed at her. She’s the only ‘worker’ around.

“Yes, you,” she said with a teasing grin. Weiss let out a sigh and set her lunch aside to assist her.

 _Maybe this is my chance to finally talk with her_ , Weiss thought. She kept a stern face and looked at her, looking more annoyed than genuine, “How may I help?”

“These strawberries. Are there any that are bigger? I’ve been coming here for a while and I’ve yet to see regular-sized strawberries around,” she asked.

Weiss was wrong, this ‘woman’ was definitely a child. She could tell by the way she held herself up and how she asked her question with a high-pitched voice, “Well, these strawberries aren’t artificially enhanced as the ones you see at grocery stores. We plant and grow them naturally for the visitors to pick more than the bags you usually have around.”

“I see. Thanks for the little lesson, Ms… uh,” the brunette-with-red-tinted-highlights read the name on Weiss’s overalls, “Schnee. Schnee… like the name of the farm? You own the farm?” The woman, maybe an inch taller than the heiress, was very dog-like to Weiss. Someone who’s hair was pretty wild and spiky. Someone who’s got a high personality and always in even higher spirits. And someone who was very curious.

“Um, yeah. It’s my family’s farm and I’m working here for the Summer.”

“That’s so cool. I’ve been coming here since I was a kid. I really love the strawberries your family grows here. They’re my favorites!” There’s that high energy. 

Weiss never knew how lively and animated this woman was until that moment. Maybe it was a good thing she decided to change the atmosphere. If she hadn’t, maybe this meeting, this talk, would have never happened. But Weiss was never one to indulge in ‘what-if’s’.

“Oh, I’m sorry. My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose,” She lent out a hand as a greeting, hoping to shake hands with her.

Weiss watched the hand and looked back at the woman named Ruby. She took a moment to herself before deciding to turn around and head back to her shade, “You owe me for working during my break, Ms. Rose.”

“Oh, was it your break? I’m sorry for disrupting you. I’ll be on my way and leave you to the rest of your lunch,” Ruby bowed apologetically.

Weiss let out a sigh and turned her head towards her not looking directly at Ruby. She nodded and walked forward, looking ahead.

“I’ll see you later, Ms. Schnee!” Ruby waved at Weiss before the two separated ways.

Those words sparked something in Weiss’s heart. To ‘see someone later’ meant Ruby would come back to see her. Weiss had put hope into Ruby’s words, something she hadn’t felt in a long time if ever. She nodded her head once more and, for the first time, Weiss ate her lunch with a smile on her face, eager to work and see a familiar girl who loved the strawberries she grew and picked with her own two hands.


End file.
